Carbon dioxide (CO2) is a naturally occurring chemical that is found in the atmosphere. This chemical is also produced as a byproduct in many chemical processes. Because of its natural abundance, it is readily available and inexpensive.
At the same time, many environmentalists are concerned over emissions of CO2 and the impact such emissions may have on the global climate and environment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a new way to “fix” or treat CO2 so that it is converted into a usable, chemically valuable chemical (such as, for example, a fuel.) Such a process is disclosed herein.